Rhinestone Eyes
by shakygirl234
Summary: Based on Plastic Beach, 2D has a new admirier but she's a jealous twelve year old! 2D, Murdoc, Shrimp OC  and guest starring Noodle! Not Cyborg  I suck at summaries.
1. Night and Birthday

**My first Fanfic so be nice please! OC is Shrimp.**

**Chapter 1: Night and Birthday**

2D rolled around in bed, rustling and groaning until finally he woke up. Sitting up he punched the pillow and rested his head against the pillow. 2D opened his eyes wide up and flicked the light on. He wasn't alone. Sitting in his room was Shrimp, Murdoc's new drummer. She reminded Murdoc of Noodle with the round face covered by a thick curtain of messy brown hair. She was only twelve and yet 2D saw something in her that he liked. She moved over to his bed and sat on the other side of the bed looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up... But you were rustling and groaning I had to see what was wrong..." She stared at him concerned. 2D gave her the gapped smile and moved closer to her. "Did Muds eva tell ya 'bout Noodle?" He asked. She cocked her head in confusion and stared at him eyebrows slightly furrowed. He chuckled then exhaled deeply.

"I fot he wudn't now that you're here..." He chuckled again. Shrimp's eyebrows turned from furrowed to frustrated and angry. 2D was getting on her bad side right now.

"Noods... Was beautiful, Aw the way from Japan, you see? She ha' tha most gorgeous eyes. It was like lookin' into two emeralds." His description of Noodle made Shrimp feel low and jealous. This was really making her feel like she wasn't 2D's only friend like he was to her.

"So you loved her?" Shrimp asked hushly.

"Like a sista', yeh." 2D answered playing with his video game controller. Shrimp wanted to believe that but she knew better. He was lying to her now? First he kept the secret of Noodle, now he was lying to her. Shrimp wanted to end this conversation fast and just go to sleep.

"Well, um... Murdoc is having trouble with a new song how about you go help him tomorrow." It wasn't a question; Murdoc would force him to help either way. 2D rolled his eyes said his goodnights then went back to sleep as Shrimp walked out the door. Shrimp stood in the doorway silently crying, not knowing that Murdoc was watching her.

"That's why I didn tell ya." He said quietly then walking away. Shrimp pretended that Murdoc said that in her head then went back to her room. She wiggled and groaned and punched herself in the face a few times. The dream she was having was a nightmare in her head. 2D was standing on the dock with a girl who had long violet hair and emerald green eyes and with a round face and boney figure. They were kissing each other sweetly and giggling every time they said something dirty. Shrimp never imagined 2D that corny. I suppose it never came to her mind since he's being watched by a whale. They were happy. 'No! No! You are twelve and he is older than you! No!' she thought firmly. A voice echoed in the back of her head saying you love him. 'Yes, as a brother!' she snapped back at the voice.

'No it's more than just that... You _love_ him...' The love bit echoed like a scream in a long dark tunnel. Shrimp slapped her face, and then her surroundings started to shake. A squid next to her started to shout at her saying "Oy, Shrimp. Wake up!" It shouted, the squid sounded like Murdoc. Then something soft started to bang against the back of her head. She moaned loudly then slowly opened her eyes seeing Murdoc gaze at her like a boss waking up a co- worker.

"Oy, Shrimp happy Birthday! Face ache would come if he wok up!" Murdoc shouted.

"Oh yeah, 13th Birthday," she whispered then falling back to sleep.

Murdoc snuck off to meet up with 2D and plan her Birthday present.

Eh, Face Ache! We need a birthday present for Shrimp!" He yelled at 2D. 2D looked up at him from the floor of the hall and showed a piece of paper which in big letters said _From Noodle_. Murdoc looked down not saying a word. After a moment Murdoc exhaled then started to speak. "Ya betta not show Shrimp dat... She's hurt enof." Murdoc said quietly. 2D looked up at him confused with his sad black eyes. Murdoc rolled his eyes then slid down the wall to sit next to 2D.

"Sha cares about ya face ache... And from wat I gathered its mor than wat noodle did." Murdoc spoke quietly again. 2D stood up staring at him like he did something wrong... Or _said _something wrong. Murdoc gave a shrug then spoke again "It's true tho, and ya know it." 2D walked away to spend some time outside. Murdoc got up and went to see if Shrimp was still asleep. 2D started kicking hermit crab shells and whistling. A giant wave washed against the dock and the lighthouse. 2D stood still looking down at the plastic sand and then looked up. A yellow lifeboat was resting against one of the pelican's beaks. The pelican was vigorously trying to get it off. Then a quiet mumble came from behind 2D, looking around he caught an eye on a cat mask but nobody. Another mumbled sentence.

"Help, please... Help!" the person's voice was soft and had an accent behind it.

"Noodle?" 2D called out searching for her.

"2D-san?" she spoke a little louder.

"Noodle... Where are ya?" 2D called out.

Meanwhile...

Shrimp walked down the dock and onto the plastic land scrunching her toes against the fake sand. Shrimp heard a groan and somebody lifting something up. Shrimp went to see who was there and regretted it immediately. There stood 2D holding what Shrimp believed was Noodle. But Noodle didn't have long hair like she imagined. No, she had short spiky hair and was holding a mask. Shrimp walked away and tears started to well up, this wasn't a very good day for her.

**So there you go chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Reunion and Heart to Heart

**Chapter 2! Have fun! OC is Shrimp**

**Chapter 2: Reunion and Heart to Heart**

Shrimp sat in the recording studio near her drums. 2D walked in smiled at Shrimp, his response from her was a flick of the head like when a snooty person stares away from an ex-boyfriend. He stared at her confused.

"Oy, Dullard! Wake up from your daydreaming and get to your keyboards! We're startin' in 2!" Murdoc shouted through the microphone. 2D snapped out of his trance and went to sit near his keyboards.

After recording the songs the band started to pack up. Shrimp lifted one side of her drums onto a rolling cart to put away in the instruments cupboard. 2D stayed behind and wanted to know what Shrimp was so upset about. Lucky for him she couldn't push the cart into the cupboard. He walked over and pushed hard with his skinny arms.

"So, is there a reason why ya not talkin' to me?" He asked. Shrimp slammed the door and stomped away not answering his question... Yet. She stood in the middle of the doorway and looked at him with her jealous eyes.

"No there isn't, Why would there be?" She answered giving him a sarcastic smile and stomped away to the lift. 2D just stood in the middle of the room gazing at where Shrimp just stood. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

2D walked off to check on Noodle who was lying on his bed with the curtains open. 2D froze in his place as he saw the whale's eye. 2D rushed to the curtains and closed them at once. Noodle sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong 2D-san?" Noodle asked a little sleepily. 2D sighed in relief and sat next to her resting his head against the wall. Noodle sat where she was. Noodle was 20 now and started to have... Sensual feelings for 2D. "I just don't like whales that's all." He said letting her rest her head in his lap. 2D patted her hair as she started to fall asleep again. "I missed you Noods..." He whispered in her ear. Noodle whispered something back in Japanese but 2D couldn't understand it but somehow he knew what she said.

_Me too._ Then Noodle drifted off to sleep.

Shrimp was on her belly kicking her legs in the air and snuggling a teddy bear while lying on her bed. She kept humming the song On Melancholy Hill.

"With the manatee... Are you here with me?" She kept singing and humming the tune not even bothering if it's in the right order.

"Eh Shrimp, whoa you okay?" Murdoc boomed then went silent when he saw Shrimp.

Shrimp gave a heavy sigh then started to answer Murdoc's question. "I'm miserable... Who knew having a crush on someone could make you feel like shit."

"I should scold ya for cursin' but since you're 13 now, ya've gotta licence to curse now." Murdoc commented.

"That's not very much of a curse word since people are creating worse ones," Shrimp retorted.

"Well, anyways... Why are ya miserable?" Murdoc asked.

Shrimp turned her head like an owl and stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Wow, you haven't been listening to a word I have said have you?" Shrimp said.

"Sorry doll guess I'll leave now..." Murdoc walked out the door while leaving a key on her table.

Shrimp's curiosity was killing her. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor while crawling towards where the key was. She looked at it very carefully. It was the key to the lighthouse. But Murdoc never gave that to anyone. 2D knocked on the door, Shrimp not knowing who it was grabbed some string and wove it through the key.

"Come in!" She yelled while tying the key around her neck and not succeeding well at it. 2D walked in and leaned against the doorway. "Ya're talkin' to me now?" He said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Now that you mention it... Get Out!" She screamed racing over and trying to push him out the door, but instead get another response. 2D picked Shrimp up and carried her over to her bed. She was breathing very hard. Wow, this chick must've been using a lot of strength there. "What da fuck is up with ya, Shrimp? What hav I done ta make ya hate me?" He yelled at her. She looked down letting her fringe cover the tears in her eyes. "Just go... Please?" She said quietly while getting up and pushing him out the door.

2D was standing in the short hallway which was linked to the lift and Shrimp's bedroom.

'Ask her to the lighthouse... Ask her to see you at the lighthouse...' 2D exhaled then knocked on the door. "Shrimp? Can ya meet me at the lighthouse?" He asked, when he got no answer 2D looked down at his feet with sad eyes then walked away.

"Hey, Face Ache! I wanna talk to ya," Murdoc said from the darkness.

"You just appear out of nowhere!" 2D shouted at him. Murdoc shrugged.

"It's a thing I do 'round here, c'mon I let's talk..." He waved his hand in an urge to get 2D to follow him. 2D and Murdoc went to the lighthouse to talk since it was the only place people wouldn't go.

"Dullard you hav ta understand dat... Shrimp's just a kid but she does hav feelings... Look, what I'm sayin' is that Shrimp cares for ya and she doesn't want to see ya get hurt... And she does know more 'bout you than Noodle 'member dat..." Murdoc kept pausing his sentences to fit the right words in. He was having a heart to heart 2D but right now Murdoc felt like he was killing himself doing this. Shrimp didn't know Android Noodle for a good reason and yet right now it sounded like a crappy one. 2D walked back to the lift only to find Shrimp standing inside of it. She looked at him with casual eyes acting like nothing happened at all. 2D stared at her for a short moment then stepped in the lift. It was a quiet ride but the lift was going up not down.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"I um... I need to see Murdoc about my Drums." She answered.

"What did he do?" 2D asked again.

"He broke them." Shrimp answered again.

Another long moment.

"Paula called." Shrimp finally blurted out.

2D froze as anger started to build up throughout his entire body.

"Who called?"

**End of Chapter 2! Ooh, Paula called, suspension! Chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


	3. The Flashback

**Yep people, chapter 3! And I don't even care how many comments I get! Previously in Rhinestone Eyes: The real Noodle's back in the Gorillaz! Shrimp (OC) is getting very jealous of her and has like a massive crush on 2D and Paula called the Gorillaz. Who knows where she got their phone number.**

**Oh and by the way, in case you don't know who Paula is:**** She has greasy hair and bad****teeth and is a bit of a slut; she's also 2D's ex-girlfriend. I haven't got the story fully but I think she was still dating 2D when she slept with Murdoc, and 2D found out so he dumped her.**

**Chapter 3: The Flashback**

_Flashback:_

_A tall fat man chased after a small little brunette girl who was breathing like crazy around a blackened set. The girl was chased onto the stage with the band performing. A tall skinny man with blue hair looked down at her with appalled eyes. Another man with green skin and black bangs almost falling over his eyes stared at her with amusement and ignorance as well. A girl just looked at her. No feeling in her eyes whatsoever, just staring like a robot._

"_There's a kid on the stage!" One of the fans yelled. The three people on the stage were just still standing there. But the girl wasn't looking at them at all; she gazed at the people with both horror and shock. The petrified girl was frozen in her place, everything went silent and the only thing you could hear was her slow and heavy breathing, the blue man listened to it, he wanted to help her. The blue man walked over and held out a hand. The girl twitched her crazed green eyes at him then back to the crowd while reaching out to find his hand. The green man gave a wave then a rock sign while walking off to chase the blue man with the Asian girl following behind._

_The little girl was wrapped in a tight itchy woollen blanket and was still gripping a hold of the blue man's hand. The blue man sat on the floor with the girl's hand in his and the remote in the other. The small girl turned her body on her side and started to close her eyes. He smiled as she fell into a hushed snore. The green man slammed the door open and was about to yell until he was shushed by the blue man._

"_She's asleep Murdoc," he spoke in a quiet voice not to wake her up._

"_Did she say her name face ache?" Murdoc asked._

"_I actually gave her one, Shrimp. 'Cause she's so bloody small." Supposedly Face Ache answered._

_Murdoc moved over to the girl and sighed, he was in a comfort zone around her, like when Noodle was a little girl._

"_She looks a little bit like Noodle back in the days." Murdoc sighed while running his fingers smoothly in her hair. Face Ache smiled at Murdoc then at Shrimp giving her a thank-you-for-making-him-not-beat-me-up smile._

2D looked at the curtains of the underground room shoved down into the water. He woke up from the memory as he smiled happily while walking towards the lift then started to think of the call Paula made. He cringed at the memory of her face.


	4. Age Difference

**Chapter 4: Age Difference**

Shrimp walked down into Murdoc's invention place with Dave fixing the Cyborg up. Shrimp knew that Murdoc had a Cyborg she just never saw it's complete face, and the memory of the concert was starting to fade from her memory. She walked around the place looking for a screwdriver or something until she ran into this big machine that stood in the middle of the room. It had numbers and the word YEARS painted on one of the grey buttons that sat in place of the rusty thing.

"Dave, what's this?" Shrimp asked not even poking an eye to see his face. Dave stopped working on the Cyborg for at least a minute.

"Oh, that. Um, some sort of age machine or somethin'!" He shouted from the Cyborg's closet. Shrimp looked at it with amused and curious eyes. She put two fingers on two numbers. 2 and 4 while finally pressing the YEARS button. A blinding light came from where Shrimp once stood. Dave ran out of the closet to see what just happened.

A woman stood there. Her long flowing brown hair ended at her waist, she was around 5'9 and had a slim figure with a light tanned skin colour, and her green eyes sparkled in the dim light. But the thing was, she was there in the nude.

"Who's are ya?" Dave shouted at the woman blind to her nudity. She quickly grabbed a dirty blanket on the floor then ran towards the elevator wrapping it around her body. She pressed a random button vigorously which was the button to 2D's room. When the elevator landed on the floor requested, the lady tripped and fell out still gripping the blanket around her. 2D sat on his bed staring at her with bewildered eyes.

"How did you get here?" He asked her his voice cracking in surprise.

She turned around to see him there while letting out an ear splitting scream. 2D quickly covered his ears until she stopped screaming. The girl looked at him while breathing fast and heavy.

"Who are you?" She screamed again. 2D grabbed the orange container off the ground and swallowed it dry. Then he listened carefully to her breathing, it was the same melody as Shrimp's.

"Who are ya?" He asked appalled by her. Then he started to see clearer. She was absolutely gorgeous, like Aphrodite. He got up and walked over to her slowly. She tried to grab a lamp or a bat or something to help her defend for herself but nothing was around. Then she realised who it was, 2D was clearer in the dim light of the light bulb swinging side to side.

"Who are ya?" 2D asked again. He cupped her face staring into her green eyes but not noticing much. "Ya seem so familiar..." He whispered softly still trying to see something. What he didn't know that the girl was the once 13 year old Shrimp. Shrimp was holding back tears and the words that were burning inside her.

"Ya so beautiful..." He said while putting a lock of brown wavy hair behind her ear. Shrimp never felt this close to him let alone him even breathing on her. Then the lift opened to reveal a very drunk Murdoc shouting.

"Oy, Dullard where's my- well, lookey here... What did ya finally bang a chick?" Murdoc gave out a horrendous laugh while looking at the now grown Shrimp.

"How old a ya?" Murdoc asked gazing at her with his bloodshot drunk eyes. Shrimp stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, disgust and fear. Shrimp jogged her memory to when she was in the boiler room. She remembered pressing the numbers 2 and 4. She must be 24 if it did what she thought it did.

"I'm 24," she answered. Her voice was mid tone but when she talked it sounded like silver bells. She widened her eyes a tiny bit surprised at her new voice, it was deeper and more in tone than when she was 13 with her high pitched shrill that always cracked every time she yelled. But she wasn't the only one who was surprised. 2D's hollow eyes were just as wide as Murdoc's as he was allured by her beauty. Shrimp blinked her long eyelashes at 2D who kept staring at her.

"Well, how 'bout we get ya some clothes and dullard here can invite you to sleep in his bed tonight while he sleeps on the floor." Murdoc suggested sounding slow and drunk and yet sounding mature as well.

"Yeah sure," 2D said not really looking at Murdoc let alone paying any attention to what he just said. Murdoc rolled his eyes then looked back at Shrimp.

"What's ya name sugar?" Murdoc asked.

Shrimp paused for a second rummaging through her head for name.

"Naomi," she answered.

Murdoc nodded then entered the lift again trying to press the button he wanted.

"Work you fucking elevator!" Murdoc shouted boomingly in rage as he hit the button with his fist.

2D and Shrimp stood there staring at him with ashamed eyes. Shrimp was still gripping the blanket, taking a small peek inside then looking back up.

_Whoa, I'm not flat chested anymore, not flat at ALL! _Shrimp thought appalled.

2D was still looking at the girl like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She looked over to him with soft eyes. 2D snapped of his trance and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So um... Do ya like zombie films?" 2D asked sheepishly. Shrimp gave a warm sweet smile to him which made 2D's legs feel like jelly.

"Love them," she said softly while walking towards the lift. Murdoc returned with some clothes and food for her. "Ello Shrimp," Murdoc whispered to her. Shrimp looked at him with sarcastic eyes like she knew Murdoc knew. The lift's door closed and Shrimp turned towards 2D who was now rummaging through his collection of zombie films.

"I'm going to go put these clothes on, while you put the movie on," Shrimp said while walking into the built in bathroom behind the large cloth covering the door. 2D gave her a gapped tooth smile and sighed.

_She's probably not interested in you dumbass stop it! Stop thinking she could be yours! Stop it!_


	5. Time Flies By

**Chapter 5: Time Flies By**

2D slept on the floor of his bedroom snoring quietly while the new 24 year old Shrimp wrapped the blankets around her, it was cold and she was shivering like turbo. 2D's black eyes slowly opened to see his surroundings slightly changed. Clothes were scattered across the floor and so was little bits of popcorn. 2D got up feeling fine and okay.

"Somefing's wrong..." He whispered he looked around checked himself then looked up.

"No pain..." He said. Dazed and confused he looked over to Naomi who was snoring lightly on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. He smiled while letting out a small chuckle. Naomi opened her green eyes and smiled at 2D. He crawled over to her and rested his arms on the small space of the bed.

"Did ya enjoy the movie las' night?" He asked her placing with a small lock of light milk chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Gruesome... Yes, I enjoyed it," she answered letting a chirpy giggle at the end. 2D exhaled then breathing out in front of Naomi's face. Her eyelids were halfway from closing till 2D moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Naomi exhaled and pushed harder into him falling off the bed in doing so. They both ignored and kept on with their love fest; 2D paused the kiss for a second then sat up against a wall so he could breathe a little better. Naomi spread her legs on both sides of his body and began entangling her tongue with his. 2D was enjoying this as much as she was and was trying hard not to get too excited. But sooner or later his excitement got the better of him and a wet patch formed in his pants along with a bulge sitting there.

"Shit!" 2D exclaimed in frustration. Naomi looked down at it with amused eyes.

"I didn't know I turned you _that_ on," she said amused.

"Yeah well, ya no' da one who has a boner," he said looking down at it then banging the back his head against the wall.

Naomi aka Shrimp, looked down at it then couldn't stop staring. Something made her feel like she wanted him, which what just made her feel she had to do something with him.

"I'm really horny right now..." She said pressing her forehead against his. 2D was breathing nervously then started to unbuckle his belt, and kissing her tenderly. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked shakily. She shook her head.

"Some other time," she whispered while getting up off the ground and walking to the lift and pressing the button for the boiler room.

Naomi raced to the aging machine grabbed her clothes from yesterday and pressed 1 and 3 then finishing off with the big YEARS button. The blind light shone again and Dave came out of his hiding place with a dirty cloth and a croaky boiler machine.

"Murdoc told me, he was hoping I still had your clothes." He said to the back again 13 year old. Shrimp looked at him while putting her baggy green coat back on. She smiled then ran into the lift again and pressed the recording studio button.

While racing into the recording studio and getting her drums out, 2D sat at his keyboard with bored-out-of-my-mind eyes just gazing at the keyboard.

"Hi 2D,"

"wha' oh hi Shrimp,"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Did you Naomi?"

"Who's Naomi?"

"Oh, this woman in the building, she came here just yesterday." 2D finished the conversation with that last sentence then went back to pressing his finger on the same key every time he blinked. Shrimp looked at him with amused eyes and smiled, this is what she loved about him. That he could do the strangest things and yet make her laugh. Murdoc walked in with Noodle following him. And it wasn't the Cyborg. Shrimp glowered at her, and boy did Noodle miss half of it. Noodle grabbed hold of the guitar and started playing with it to put it in the right tune. 2D looked at Noodle then back at Shrimp. Shrimp gave him a small smile then got her drum sticks out.

Later that day 2D went around the place looking for Naomi while Shrimp went back to the machine. Repeating her steps as yesterday she took the clothes Dave left for her then decided to take a walk on the plastic beach. She caught up with 2D who was standing on the shore looking out onto the sunset. Shrimp could feel the vibe coming off him. He knew, and she was going to be in trouble for it. Shrimp slowly turned around to head back inside until 2D spun her around and kissed her. Appalled Shrimp had her arms by her side while 2D gripped them. Finally catching into the moment Shrimp wrapped her arms around 2D's neck and let his hands fall to her waist, the sunset shown upon both of them casting their shadows on the fake sand. 2D broke the kiss pressing his forehead against hers.

"Muds told me... I just never thought it was ya..." he kept pausing then starting the sentence up. Tears started to fall slowly from Shrimp's 24 year old face. 2D wiped them away then began to speak but was cut off by Shrimp's fast words.

"It was an accident-I didn't mean for this- I was just," she stumbled in her croaky silver bells voice. 2D chuckled then cut her off with his finger.

"I luv ya Shrimp, but if ya just look 24 then I must be one heck of a paedophile," he said with tiny bit of humour in his voice.

"No I'm 24 physically, mentally, verbally etc," she said giggling. 2D opened his black eyes and looked at her light tanned face mesmerised by her beauty.

"I luv ya..." He whispered. Shrimp's heart pounded wildly when he said that as she giggled while opening her green eyes. She bit her lip and smiled at him while gazing into his black eyes.

Shrimp and 2D went into 2D's room as the laid down on single mattress bed. 2D took his pants off as Shrimp pulled her shirt over her head.

Murdoc was resting comfortably in his arm chair until he heard squeaking coming from 2D's room. It was loud and annoying for Murdoc but he just laughed and continued smoking his pipe.

"The girl's good... Boy is she good," Murdoc complemented.

Noodle walked into Murdoc's room looking tired and wore big fluffy ear muffs. Murdoc looked at her with natural eyes then grabbed a random newspaper off the ground.

"Murdoc- san, is 2D having nightmares?" Noodle asked taking her ear muffs off to hear his reply. Murdoc chuckled.

"He's not having nightmares... Not at all," he replied laughing at the end. Obviously this was amusing to him. _He's finally banging a chick after all this time!_

Almost 3 hours after Murdoc spoke with Noodle about the noise coming from 2D's room, 2D was lying in his bed alone breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. Shrimp walked out of the room wearing a button up shirt with no pants or anything and also wearing a black hat. She pulled out a big book with the words: Gorillaz; Rise of the Ogre, on the front cover.

"I am wearing your hat that you wore in this picture with your slut of an ex- girlfriend," she said showing the big picture. 2D looked at the picture then at Shrimp who was half naked and in a pose which 2D found amusing.

"Well, lucky you." He said as she rested her legs on either side of his body she took the hat off and put it on his head.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Shrimp moaned while letting out a exclaim of enjoyment. 2D chuckled while still breathing heavily.

"My penis hurts," he groaned with a cringe. Shrimp giggled.

"Oh really, well you did shove it in pretty hard," Shrimp retorted. 2D shrugged while putting his hands behind his head and revealed his bare chest. Shrimp stretched her hands across his chest like a little kitten. 2D closed his eyes then purred. Then a buzzing sound came from nowhere.

"YOU TWO ARE THE LOUDEST BANGERS I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Murdoc's voice called from the radio. 2D slapped his forehead and banged it back against the pillow while Shrimp flicked her head panicky around the room for the radio.

"He can hear us?" Shrimp asked looking down at 2D.

"SO COULD THE WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" Murdoc shouted again on the radio. Shrimp felt embarrassed and started to look for the radio. It sat under the bed where it could hear most of the stuff. Shrimp got off the bed and grabbed it while gripping a bat and smashed the radio. Shrimp breathed hard while still gripping the bat. 2D stared at her his eyes wide. Shrimp walked back to the bed and lied next to 2D who put his arm around her.

"He makes me so cranky sometimes," she complained as 2D stroked her hair.

"I know, I know." 2D responded kissing her hair and then resting his head back. The two of them closed their eyes.

**Long time since I left notes. Or whatever, anyways chapter 6 will come soon.**


	6. Noodle Makes Her Move

**Chapter 6: Noodle Makes Her Move**

2D walked into the kitchen to get some cereal for him and Shrimp. Noodle also walked in wearing only a shirt with her shoulders showing. 2D looked up at her for a second then looked back down, then looking up again. Noodle wasn't wearing and pants or anything.

"Helllloooo 2D-san, would you like a drink?" She asked in an extremely drunk way. 2D was spilling milk all over the bench then went to get Noodle.

"Are ya drunk, Noods?" 2D asked Noodle concerned.

"As a skunk," she giggled at the end. Noodle ran her arm up 2D's bare chest and wrapped around his neck. Noodle stared into his hollow eyes and smiled.

"You're a beautiful man, whoever dated you was a lucky girl," she commented rummaging her hand in his azure hair. Before 2D could back away and help her too her room, she pressed her lips hard against his. 2D broke the kiss then helped Noodle to the lift. Noodle started to drift off which made it harder to carry her. When the lift's doors open there stood a girl 2D really didn't want to see right now.

"Paula?" He exclaimed astounded by her presence.

"Hey Stu, did you miss me?" She said putting a lock of dark hair behind her ear.


	7. Sudden Troubles

**Chapter 7: Paula Cracker**

Shrimp walked into the lift where Paula stood texting on her phone. Shrimp wore the button up shirt of 2D's and wore a pair of black short shorts.

"Hi," Shrimp said to Paula in a kind chirpy way when really she was trying to burn Paula alive with her mind. Paula looked up then scoffed.

"Wow, it's surprising he went for you." Paula insulted going back to texting. Shrimp wanted to pull her hair and beat the crap out of her.

"Yeh it is surprising he went for you," Shrimp retorted flicking her hair and giving her a smug look. Paula glared at Shrimp grabbing her long hair and pulling Shrimp to her face.

"Listen you perky bitch, I'm prettier, smarter and a better guitarist you'll ever be so shut your gob!" Paula screamed at her.

"Shut your vagina it's not in use anymore!" Shrimp screamed back at her. The girls turned a harmless scream fight into a full catfight in the lift.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was pressing the button for the lift hard; when the lift didn't come he started banging on it with his fist. "Work you fucking elevator!" He boomed at it.

"Gosh where have I heard fat one before," 2D said rolling his eyes. When the lift's door opened, tumbling out was Shrimp and Paula.

"You Bitch!" Paula screamed.

"You Bucktooth Skank!" Shrimp screamed back at her. 2D and Murdoc stood there watching them like idiots and didn't even bother to split them up.

"Do you fink we should help fem?" 2D asked Murdoc who turned his head and stared at him like he was asking to commit suicide with him.

"This is the first girl fight I haven't seen in years! Of course not!" Murdoc yelled at him. 2D looked down at the girls who were practically pulling each other's hair out. Finally Shrimp stopped the fight by putting Paula in unconsciousness.

"I didn't kill her, I weakened her pressure points." She explained getting off the ground and straightening herself out.

"And you can do that how?" Murdoc asked amazed.

"I learnt massage therapy in South America; they showed me the pressure points of the body and how to put somebody asleep." Shrimp retraced the memory when they were in South America. Shrimp fell to the ground while 2D stood holding a large needle in his hand. Murdoc looked at him while shaking his head.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this?" Murdoc asked with complete sadness in his voice.

"We have to," 2D said.

Murdoc and 2D walked down to the jetty where a plane was waiting for Shrimp, 2D was carrying Shrimp while Murdoc carried her suitcases.

"Her maternity clothes are in there as well,"

"Good, I can't risk 'er comin' back 'ere and raisin' the baby in a bad environment," 2D said laying her in the backseat of the plane.

Murdoc and 2D stepped back so the plane could start the engines. The plane swam on the water until gravity finally let go of it and it lifted into the sky disappearing into the distance.

**Shrimp's pregnant! But it's sort of surprising huh, I'm afraid people that this is sort of a short story, there won't be chapters anymore than 10. Just wanted to let you know before it broke down. I'm very sorry.**


	8. And The Bumps Are Along The Way

**Chapter 8: and the bumps are along the way**

Shrimp woke up in a large hotel room. There was white and gold all around her as she got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She didn't feel well right now and when the disgusting vomit came up in her throat she raced to the toilets. Letting the green puke explode like a waterfall unfamiliar hands pulled her hair back.

"There now sweetie," A sweet as honey voice cooed at her like a little girl who just had nightmare. When she stopped and rested Shrimp finally started to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked sounding exhausted.

"Mr. Niccals hired me to look after you through your pregnancy," she said calmly. Shrimp's eyes widened as she flipped back into a corner.

"I'm not pregnant! When have I been pregnant?" Shrimp shouted with confusion.

"Mr. Niccals and Mr. 2D asked me personally to look after you, you're going to be in good care with me and don't worry, since you are pregnant the limit has expanded until you have your baby," she explained brushing the hair out of Shrimp's face. Shrimp liked this woman but right now she was in a pissed off mood at 2D.

"Can you please get me the phone?" Shrimp asked sweetly to the woman. The woman smiled then walked out to get the phone for her. When she came back she put the phone softly in Shrimp's hand then walked out the door while closing it behind her. Shrimp pressed the buttons down hard with her thumbs and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Allo?" 2D's voice came through the phone.

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WILD GRIZZLY BEARS WILL LOOK TAME!" Shrimp shouted through the phone with no hesitation.

"Ugh, that gave me a headache" 2D moaned on the other side of the phone.

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE?" Shrimp shouted again.

"Shush it's not good for ya," he said calmly. Shrimp's eyes widened and stared at the phone in annoyance.

"NOT GOOD FOR ME? LISTEN HERE YOU ASSHOLE I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO A STRANGER LADY FOR ABOUT 3 MINUTES TELLING ME THAT I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! NOT GOOD FOR ME IS WONDERING WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE!" I screamed through the phone.

"I still at Plastic Beach, you're in New York," he explained calmly. Shrimp looked at the phone and then pressed it against her ear again.

"I'm where?" She asked softly.

**5 months later**

A pregnant Shrimp sat up in her king sized bed with the white and golden covers resting below the chest. The sweet lady from before came back with a shiny silver tray in her arms and a big smile on her face. On the tray was a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice with at least 3 pancakes with syrup and butter.

"Good morning miss Abigail, here's your breakfast," she said in a cheerful voice. Shrimp smiled at her while resting a slender hand on her baby bump.

"Thank you Bethanne," Shrimp said while grabbing her fork and poking the pancakes.

"You're welcome," She responded standing there. "Would you like anything else?" She asked before leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I used up all of the towels in the bathroom," Shrimp said giving her an apologetic face. Bethanne just smiled at her, "I'll get some more." She replied then left the room. Shrimp pushed the tray away while removing the covers to reveal an extremely large baby bump. She walked over to the phone which was resting upon a wooden oak table.

"Come on you stupid phone, this isn't easy for me," she whispered to herself while picking the phone up and dialling a number.

"Allo?" 2D called from the other side of the phone.

"How's my baby daddy doing?" Shrimp asked in a playful tone.

"Hey, yeh I'm doin' fine, I fink. How are ya?" He said in a soft tone.

"The baby's in great condition, but you missed a lot," Shrimp explained quietly.

"Nah it's alright, as long as ya safe and so is da baby I'm fine," he said while giving a small smile on the other side of the phone.

"FACE ACHE, CYBORG, RUM!" Murdoc's voice shouted over the phone. 2D sighed and just ignored him.

"You better tend to his needs," Shrimp said letting out a small giggle at the end.

"FACE _ACHE_ I WANT MORE RUM, SHRIMP IS FINE SO GET ME SOME MORE RUM!" Murdoc shouted again.

"Paula visited," Shrimp let out to 2D. 2D's side of the phone fell silent.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. BEAT. THE. SHIT. OUTTA THAT MOTHER FUCKER OF AN EX-GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS!" Murdoc shouted on the other side of the phone. 2D wanted to stay out of his rampages but he admitted that Murdoc was right about that.

"Wot did she say to ya?" 2D asked concerned.

"She threatened me, said that if you had any contact with the baby she would beat the crap out of me," Shrimp explained in a calm voice.

"Just ignore 'er, she's just jealous," 2D comforted.

"I'll keep you updated on the baby. Bye," Shrimp said.

"Bye," 2D said as well while both of them pressed the hang up button.


End file.
